


5

by scrapmetal



Series: No Care No Cause Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, i guess???? idk what angst means. or happy endings, should be fairly easy to read on its own though, they aren't having a good time tho thats for sure, to really understand what's going on look at the previous fic in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: Rumors started springing up after Tup had snapped and was taken by the Kaminoans. They said that others were being taken as well, randomly, not based on scores or their records or anything. The rumors never said what would happen to them. Or if they’d come back.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: No Care No Cause Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	5

**Author's Note:**

> i've been holding on to this for a lot longer than i meant to... whoops. i think this is a good time to post it though considering how far i am along with the next chapter of the main fic (read no care no cause, this fic is in a series for a reason).

Fives’ pod bunk felt suffocating. They had taken Echo. They _took_ them.

99 had said that xe hadn’t been taken to be decommissioned or reconditioned or anything like that, thank the stars, but Fives still felt their anxiety rise in their throat as they slowly ran out of air. If Echo wasn’t taken to die, what were they going to do with them? What was it?

Rumors started springing up after Tup had snapped and was taken by the Kaminoans. They said that others were being taken as well, randomly, not based on scores or their records or anything. The rumors never said what would happen to them. Or if they’d come back.

It was when Fives finally felt like they’d asphyxiate when their pod suddenly flung open. They sat up immediately, breathing in the open air deeply. They weren’t the one who’d opened their pod, and it didn’t seem like there was anyone outside. They frowned, climbing down the ladder and sitting on the benches beneath the bunks. The facilities were dark at night to encourage a regular sleep cycle, but there was still a decent amount of light to see by. Fives wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, and so they sat. They just sat. 

A light flickered somewhere, just barely enough to catch Fives’ attention. Their head snapped up, and before they even realized it they were walking in the direction of the anomaly. Perhaps they were trying to find whoever opened their pod, but maybe they were just tired but unable to sleep. As they moved towards the area where the light had flickered, another light flickered just past it, like it was leading them forward. This would be the point where most would turn around and decide they didn’t want to be in a horror movie, but Fives was too delirious and too afraid of going back into their pod to do anything but follow. 

And follow they did. The flickering continued as Fives moved, and soon they weren’t quite sure where they were. Kamino felt dead, its sterile halls empty of both _vode_ and lone Kaminoans. The flickering stopped eventually, leaving Fives adrift in an inconspicuous hallway in the medical wing. Fives slowly and tiredly spun around, checking to see if their flicker had really gone, and then the door behind them shuttered open.

Fives jumped at the noise, fully awake and prepared to be caught. No one left the room though, and as Fives slowly turned around, they only saw eerie darkness and the flashing of too many medical monitors. They shivered at the sight, but walked in anyways, convinced by now that something was leading them somewhere. 

Their suspicions were all but confirmed when they saw one of the monitors. A single line of gibberish quickly dashed across the screen, but along the gibberish Fives spotted a familiar sight. CT-27-5555 was repeated over, over and over again. It made them feel sick, and they wondered why they had even trusted some flickering lights in the first place. 

Fives backed up and was almost out the door when they heard a desperate sound coming from the middle of the room, and as their eyes adjusted to the shadow that lay there, they choked back a sob.

Echo hung from the wall like a lifeless piece of meat, held in place by tubes connecting to their head and plastoid restraints holding up their limbs. Xe looked out at Fives, xyr eyes piercing as Fives slowly approached their sibling. 

Tears silently welled up in Echo’s eyes as they reached out towards Fives, who slowly rested their hand on Echo’s cheek. The beeping of the monitors sped up as Echo seemed to have some of xyr life breathed back into xem. The ticker tape of gibberish seemed to fade into an endlessly repeating string of 5. _Fives_ , realized Fives themself. 

Fives swallowed slowly. “Can I get you out of here?”

Echo just barely shook their head, gaze flickering up towards the open door. 

“Are you… Did you lead me here? How did you do all that?”

A small smile broke out on Echo’s face. Xe tried to say something but the words died quickly in a parched mouth. That was fine.

“I'm coming back, I'll come back, every night," Fives promised. "Maybe I'll bring everyone else, too, one by one. Don't you worry. I love you, _vod_ , I'm not going to leave you. I. I miss you. _Missed_ you.”

Fives felt the tear fall on their hand before they saw it, and Echo was _smiling_. Fives wanted nothing more than to wrap their sibling in a hug, but the tubes that attached Echo to the wall prevented them. If they stood on their tiptoes, though, they were just tall enough to rest their forehead on their brother’s.

**Author's Note:**

> things got better i promise. maybe i'll write another oneshot following what happens here, i have some ideas so who knows!


End file.
